Chapter 1 (Season 2)
, originally published as , is the first installment of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. The chapter was released simultaneously in Japan and America on February 15, 2015 and was followed by chapter 2 on March 1, 2015. It was the first Boys Over Flowers-related chapter since "Shall I Talk About Myself? Part 2" in 2008. Haruto Kaguragi, leader of the Correct 5, plans to restore Eitoku Academy's reputation by forcing the poorer students to leave. The series' heroine, Oto Edogawa is trying desperately to keep the fact that her family is bankrupt a secret from the Correct 5. Plot Eitoku Academy, an elite school for Japan's wealthy, has lost its reputation since the F4 graduated. The Correct 5, lead by Haruto Kaguragi, plans to return Eitoku back to its former glory. They conduct "peasant hunts" to weed out the poorer students, who can no longer donate funds to the school. On a "peasant hunt", the Correct 5 give Taku Komatsubara a withdrawal notice and tell him to leave school immediately. Now alone, the group discusses Eitoku's decrease in applicants and the rival school, Momonozono. After school, Eitoku student Oto Edogawa is being driven home by two friends. She tells them to stop at a fancy house, before bolting in the opposite direction. Oto accidentally runs in front of a car containing the Correct 5, who all get out and talk to her. She makes up a quick excuse and runs away. At Haruto's home, his butler, Kobayashi, arrives with another mail-order item. Kaito Taira advises Haruto to stop buying so much "weird" stuff, but he refuses. Kobayashi informs him that another item is waiting to be picked up at a convenience store. Haruto goes to the convenience store by himself, after Kobayashi hurts his back. Coincidentally, Oto works at that very store and gives Haruto his items. Haruto becomes afraid that she will out his secret, while Oto worries that she will be kicked out of the school. The next day, Haruto calls her a "peasant" and tells her to get out. A female student yells, "please, stop it", right at that moment. Two Momonozono students refuse to leave her alone. Oto asks Haruto about why he is not helping her and calls him "pathetic", before going to help the girl herself. Oto's words force Haruto to recall old memories. In a flashback, midde schooler Haruto is bullied by two older boys. Tsukasa Domyoji, leader of the F4, beats up the bullies and calls Haruto "pathetic" for not protecting himself. In response, Haruto begins training daily to become strong like Tsukasa. Two years later, Haruto meets him again on the day before Tsukasa is to leave for America. Haruto confesses that he has "looked up to him" and promises to take care of the school. Tsukasa responds, "I leave it in your hands." Haruto, roused by the memory, threatens the guys to "leave now" and punches one of them in the stomach. The other students cheer as Haruto feels the sting of his first punch. Haruto shrugs off the incident with a small comment. Haruto feels good about the situation, until he spots Oto carrying one of his mail-order items. She threatens to reveal everything, if he forces her out of school. Haruto thinks to himself, "I'm definitely going to have to kill her." Character appearances *Airi Maya *Akira Mimasaka *Asami *Haruto Kaguragi *Issa Narumiya *Kaito Taira *Kobayashi *Kyoko *Oto Edogawa *Rui Hanazawa *Sojiro Nishikado *Sugimaru Eibi *Taku Komatsubara *Tsukasa Domyoji *Yukie Edogawa Notes *The story references El Dorado, saying that to regular people Eitoku Academy must remind them of the legend. *Sugimaru's last name is erroneously spelled "Ebisu" in the original release of the chapter. His name is correctly spelled "Eibi" in the following chapters and the volume release. *The chapter was released in Margaret, the magazine that previously published Boys Over Flowers, in February 2015. It included a "Special Notes" page explaining the original series.http://feilin-s.blogspot.com/2015/03/2015-6_6.html (Japanese) *Viz Media included the chapter in the twelfth issue of their online publication, Weekly Shonen Jump in February 2015 as a part of their "Jump Start" initiative.http://shonenjump.viz.com/blog/posts/this-week-s-issue-02-16-15 *Tong Li Comics published the chapter in the sixteenth issue of the Taiwanese magazine, Formosa Youth in March 2015.http://www.tongli.com.tw/TNews_View.aspx?TID=20150316134036 (Chinese)http://www.taaze.tw/sing.html?pid=21100017872 (Chinese) *Seoul Media Group published the chapter online in South Koreahttp://natalie.mu/comic/news/138187 (Japanese) as 꽃보다 맑음 1화. *Viz changes several minor words and sentences for the volume release, such as "Don't we have enough money to fix things?!" to "Is there not enough money to fix things?!". *This chapter, chapters seven, forty-three, fifty-four, seventy, and one hundred are the only so far to have the opening page published in full color. Adaptation *Episode 1 of Hana Nochi Hare References See also External links *Read on Viz *[https://shonenjumpplus.com/episode/10833497643049550198 Read on Shonen Jump+] (Japanese) Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Season 2 Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 chapters